


Embrace the Fire

by PurpleSnowflakes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Burns, Fire, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Lava - Freeform, Prison, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dream is v hurt and sad, idk how to tag, platonic but could be seen as romantic - Freeform, sapnap is kinda there but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleSnowflakes/pseuds/PurpleSnowflakes
Summary: Dream is in prison and missing his best friend until he's tempted by the lava.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Embrace the Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luminumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminumi/gifts).



> This was inspired by a TikTok my friend sent me so I just went running. I wrote this in like an hour so don't go at me too hard! <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

The days blended together in a muddled blur as he stared at the obsidian surrounding him. The only way Dream knew time was passing was a taunting clock and the purple sparks that dripped from the black walls due to his tears lacing into the impenetrable darkness.

His only friend being the endless supply of books and quills as he quickly writes down his thoughts, rapidly shifting from vast apologies and horrid tales at each flip of a page.

Well, he did have another friend, 

The lava.

Sometimes when he got bored of watching the slow spread of deep color against the wall, he would stare at the scorching liquid’s static-like form in a trance. 

He tried not to think of his old friend,

But it never worked.

Every time he saw the molten orange he would think of the joyful boy that was made from fire.

Burning touches weren’t strangers to the prisoner, close calls with TNT, flint and steels going wrong and hitting the tips of his fingers, and most importantly, hugs from his dear Sapnap.

When Dream rarely let his mind think about the younger man for longer than a quick memory, he wondered if the lava would feel the same as the man’s embrace.

Scorching touches laced with a warm feeling in his gut, fire and ice, blazes and butterflies.

One time, he let himself do more than think.

He was staring at the lava, absorbing the tempting heat it was radiating, when he felt a cold liquid drop on the crown of his head. As he slowly turned to gaze up he noticed that tears had infested the obsidian directly above him.

Icy chills erupted around his skin as more tears fell on him, just then, he had made his choice. He slowly stood up, his body shaking in anticipation of what he was going to do. 

Slowly, he reached his hand out.

The first thing to fill his senses was burning and the urge to instantly pull away, but he didn’t. He loved the familiar burn, he felt human again.

Just by his fingers gracing the liquid fire he could feel sensations trace up his entire arm, even with the horrid pain, he craved more.

So he reached farther, letting both of his hands indulge in the warmth and repulsion of the lava wall.

A lump formed in his throat and tears welled in his eyes at the deathly sting, but he continued to push forward, wanting more and more of the warmth and familiarity.

He was drawn in stronger than ever before, the almost unbearable burn subsiding as he could almost feel the fire hugging back. A ghost of a smile brushing across his lips, he chokes out a sob at the pain and odd bliss filling his brain and body.

Everything in his body yelling and pounding at him to pull away and throw himself in the sink but his brain gently persuaded him to stay longer.

Dream slowly opened his eyes for the first time, letting more water fall from his eyes and whimpers pass his grinning mouth. As he focused on the fall of lava in front of him, through the hypnotizing flowing pattern he could see something.

The face of his dear friend appeared, smiling and giggling in pure child-like joy. The prisoner can feel the laughter bite his nose as he leans in closer to laugh with him.

Rapidly falling tears from both the man and the walls harshly compete with the deathly sensation now wrapping his whole body.

Dream’s form bounced with bashful laugher and heartbreaking sobs, a concoction of emotions and feelings wiping his body as he could feel phantom arms of his dearest friend wrap around him.

And then all of the sudden,

It was all gone.

“What are you doing?!” Sam’s worried and authoritative voice snapped him out of his trance as he opened his eyes once more.

A small smile laced his features as he gazed at his ruined arms.

“I embraced the fire.”


End file.
